Conversations With the Guardians
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Slightly AU, but this could have happened in the game. Based on The Heiress. Virginia speaks with the Guardians at certain points, and gains valuable insights into the world, as well as her own heart. JV
1. My Mother's Gift

****

My Mother's Gift

Hello, my name is Virginia Maxwell, age 18. I'm just starting out on my journey as a Drifter today, and am really excited. I hope I do well, this is the first time I've been away from home on my own. I'm lucky to have such a good memory, so I can keep track of the usage of all of my weapons.

Just hope that things don't get too hairy. Else I might have to use my deepest secret, the power handed down to my from my Shamanistic ancestors. Luckily, I'll be fighting mostly monsters, so they won't be able to bring any information on what I'm doing back to a town.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, a thousand years ago, the Shamans were blamed for calling this demon that tried to destroy all of Filgaia. Most of them were killed off, but a few survived. One of those survivors, Prince Rudolph of Adlehyde, was my ancestor on my mother's side. I've known this ever since I was old enough to understand, but it was only ten years ago that I was told the full story.

~ ~ ~ ~

When I was eight, things were much different. I lived with my mom and dad in the little town of Boot Hill. My father's brother Tesla and his wife Shalte also lived with us, and we were one big happy family. Daddy taught me how to fire an ARM, and got me interested in the art of fighting with two pistols. Mommy, on the other hand, had been teaching me Crest Sorcery, a form of magic her ancestors had used a long time ago. Ever since ARMs became really popular, the usage of Crest Sorcery dwindled, so it was a simple task of creating enough Crest Graphs to bind with a person's Crest Board. Thus, by the time I was eight, I could fire off all 32 spells that were on my chart.

But my happy life didn't last forever. One day, my father just up and left the rest of the family to head on out into the Wastelands. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. I remember crying myself to sleep that first night. In fact, I ended up sleeping with my mother so we could cry for him together.

Now mother was coming down with a bad case of pneumonia, at least that's what the doctor told us. She, however, believed that her sickness was due to her broken heart over my father's sudden choice to leave us all behind. I remember very well the day she finally succumbed to her illness.

* * *

"Virginia," Aunt Shalte had called from across the yard, "Your mother would like to speak with you. Can you come inside for one moment?" There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Coming Auntie," I yelled back. Immediately, I abandoned the game of marbles I had been playing, and ran back towards the house. I went to my mother's room right away, not stopping to look around. If I had, I would have seen the tears in my aunt's eyes as I walked past.

Once I was inside, I said, "Mommy, I'm here. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

  
She coughed a little bit. "No dear, there's nothing you can do for me. I don't think I'm going to live much longer. But before I die, I'm going to have to talk to you about the Shamans."

  
"Mommy!" I exclaimed, "You can't die! You can't go away and leave me like Daddy did! If you do that, I'll be all alone. Please, don't die Mommy, you can get better, I just know it."

  
"I appreciate your belief Virginia. But I must die. My life was over the day Werner left home, I've just been biding my time until the day that Ge Ramtos comes to take my soul to the afterlife. There's so much I need to tell you, and so little time to tell it. Even though it's a bit sad, you need to know this. Have you ever wondered why I don't want you telling anyone about your Shamanistic heritage?" she asked me.

I replied, "No. You've always just told me that it's our little secret. Is there a reason for why it's been our little secret ever since you began to teach me to use Crest Sorcery when I was five?"

  
She nodded. "Yes, you see it has to do with the great purge that happened a thousand years ago. In those days, a demon attacked the world, and tried to destroy it. The Shamans called upon the Guardians to help protect them, and their wish was granted. Adlehyde never scored a direct hit in the whole war. But the people who weren't Shamans wondered what our people had been up to. They believed we'd called the demon to Filgaia. So they came to Adlehyde one day, and torched it to the ground. Then, they slaughtered all of our people. Man, woman, child, even the unborn were silenced with one blow of the sword. But Zephyr was with us, and a group of Shamans managed to escape to keep our hopes and dreams alive. One of them, Prince Rudolph, was our ancestor. Now, after the attacks, great disasters such as fires, droughts, earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and tidal waves struck the world, as the Guardians were enraged at what happened. Many people were killed in those dark times. The prince eventually begged them to stop, saying that vengeance wouldn't bring his people back. The Guardians listened, stopping the disasters. Rudolph changed his name to Rudy Roughnight after his ancestor, and hid away our sacred family treasure, for a time when it is needed again."

I remembered her telling me the stories of Rudy Roughnight the First, consort of Princess Cecilia during the Second Demon War. I also remembered her talking about a family treasure. But since that had happened so long ago, no one remembered what the treasure's name was. That wasn't important at the moment, though, my mother's life was slipping away right in front of me.

  
"Mommy," I begged, "Don't leave me all alone. Please, there's still so much I need to learn about being a Shaman. I only know how to cast my spells, but you promised to teach me all about our beliefs."

"Read the book in the chest I keep my Shaman supplies in. Better yet, move all of the things in there into a safe place. I don't know what would happen if someone found out what I really am. Because I won't be able to protect you if that happens. Goodbye, Virginia," she whispered.

She shut her eyes, and a smile crossed her face. When I looked up, I saw the hazy form of Ge Ramtos, Guardian of Death. I could see a light leave my mother's body, and then the Guardian faded away. In that instant, I fell down on my knees, and began to cry over my mother's dead body.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
Yeah, this is only my second attempt at first person POV. This is mostly going to be about her and the Guardians, how she meets them, and what goes on in her mind, since she has her Shamanistic powers. Yes, other Guardians from old titles. Well, Ge Ramtos is much more interesting than the Grim Reaper. For those of you who played the last two games, you know how the boards you see when you're in the shop are set up. For those of you who are on your first Wild ARMs game, it goes sort of like this: In a strait line at the top, from left to right, go Geo, Flam (or Fray), Wing, and Muse. In a strait line on the side, from top to bottom, go the elements in the same order. Each square has a spell for Level one and Level two spells. WA1 separated offensive and defensive magic into two separate charts, but WA2 combined them. This is based more on 2's chart, but with some spells from 1. I'm writing this as if I'm looking at each row, telling you the one from the first column, second column, third column, and fourth column.

Geo Lv. 1: Break, Dark Blow, Light Blow, Heal

Geo Lv. 2: Hi-Break, Darkness, Saint, Hi-Heal

Flam Lv. 1: Rainbow, Flame, Analyze, Protect

Flam Lv. 2: Remedy, Hi-Flame, Rage, Hi-Protect

Wing Lv. 1: Valkyrie, Spark, Vortex, Freez

Wing Lv. 2: Reflect, Hi-Spark, Hi-Vortex, Hi-Freez

Muse Lv. 1: Revive, Dispel, Shield, Aqua

Muse Lv. 2: Hi-Revive, Restore, Hi-Shield, Hi-Aqua

  
  
E-mail me if you don't know what certain spells do. I'm too tired to explain it all here, when most people can probably figure it out on their own (especially the elements), and/or have played previous titles. This chart holds true for any of my Shaman mentioning fics, so if you are wondering what she uses, you can always refer back to here.


	2. We Meet at Last

****

We Meet at Last

*I can't believe it,* a voice spoke up, *It's actually a Shaman. We haven't seen one of them in a long time. I wonder if she wants to try to become a worthy candidate to wield us.*

  
*Quiet Moor Gault. You know that Invoking four or more Guardians at once is dangerous. Do you want to kill the girl? Besides, her companions need Guardians too,* another voice quipped.

Is this what the Ark Scepter is doing to me? Will I hear the voices of the Guardians now, just like my ancestors? I'm just hoping that no one else is listening to what they are saying. Else one of them, most likely the silver haired youth who goes by the name of Jet, will probably try to kill me.

Chapananga seems to be with me today, in spirit if not in reality. None of them seemed to be able to pick up on the words of the Guardians. They were probably trying to get my attention, that's why I heard them. Else, the young priest named Gallows would have picked up on it.

We go to the north first, and fight the Water Guardian, Schturdark. This was the false Medium that Gallows had Invoked before, he'll probably want to use it. I ran at the Guardian with all of my might, shooting my ARMS, and silently cursing the fact that I can't use my Crest Sorcery in front of people.

When we finally manage to defeat the Guardian, he turns into a Medium. I could see Gallows grab for it, so he could get his powers back. But what he couldn't foresee was that the Guardian wanted me to wield him, as I'm a Shaman, and he flew right out of the Baskar's hands.

Gallows asked me, "What happened? Why didn't Schturdark want me to use him in battle?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because I'm the fastest, and can get his healing powers off before our enemies are able to hurt us even more." Luckily, he bought that excuse.

*No fair,* whined the voice of Moor Gault, *I wanted to be the one to protect the Shaman.*

  
*Snooze you loose, brother. Listen, you shouldn't make it look like you all like her best, or else the others might get suspicious. Grudiev, you go to the Baskar, Raftina knows he'll need plenty of defense for all the trouble he's always getting into. Fengalon, take the Sniper, he's slow as molasses, and'll need an extra boost in speed. And Moor Gault, I want you to stay with the boy Drifter, he's going to need a Guardian to protect him as well. That should keep things strait* Schturdark ordered.

Moor Gault muttered, *Who made you boss after the High Guardians turned to stone?* He did, however, do as he was told and go to Jet after we'd acquired his Medium. I saw Fengalon descend towards the Sniper named Clive, and Grudiev choose Gallows as his wielder. Then, we left the shrine.

* * *

Later on, I was sitting alone in the Baskar's temple. For once, no one was here on any business, official or otherwise. High Priestess Halle was having another bout with Gallows about Guardians knows what, and the others were off somewhere in town. I wanted to speak with Schturdark alone, without anyone overhearing me. He was the only one who could answer the questions I had.

I held the Medium in my hands. "Schturdark, about what happened at the Fallen Sanctuary. I could hear all of you as you discussed me. So why is it that the others didn't seem to figure out what was going on? Were you all just talking to me, or were they not paying attention to the conversation?"

  
*You heard us?!* exclaimed the Water Guardian, *Good, you do have enough focus towards your powers. I was worried that you would be unable to hear our words. I guess even at a time when their blood has spread so thin, and our powers are so weak, Shamans have even better focus than the Baskar. Well, the fact that this Baskar doesn't pay attention counts for something, but still.*

"Focus? What do you mean by that? My mother died before she could teach me about how to focus my powers towards communication with the Guardians. I don't know what to do," I admitted.

Schturdark told me, *Focus comes natural for you. You've lived such a sad and depressing life, that your mind has a natural ability towards making contact with the Guardians. Even other Shamans can't hold a candle to you when it comes to your Focus. But because we're so weak, we can't make contact with you without the Ark Scepter, just like with the Baskar. Though if you were to Invoke a Medium without the use of an Ark Scepter, who knows if you would be able to hear that Guardian or not.*

I thought for a moment. "Schturdark, do you think I can call other Guardians, those I don't have Invoked? I mean, if I heard your voices, I must be able to hear all of the Guardians as well."

*You can,* Moor Gault's voice echoed, *Sorry to interrupt you brother, but I just had to add this in. There's just one thing though. You've got a small range on the area that this ability can reach. It goes about as far as your range for sensing a Guardian's presence. So unless you know one of us is nearby you, there's no way you can call out to them. Any reason you want to talk to the others?*

"No, no special reason. I was just curious, that's all," I told them.

That was and was not true. Since I had no idea how powerful my abilities actually were, and which ones had come natural to me, I was curious as to how strong I really was. But it would have been really fun to speak with the different Guardians around the world. Guess I'll just have to wait until we meet them in person. But all this waiting is getting kind of boring if you ask me.

I left the temple, and headed back to Gallows's house as the sun was setting. It was getting close to dinner time, and I wanted something to eat. Mother always said that you get hungry much faster when you're using your powers or communicating with the Guardians.

Over dinner, we talked about what was next on the agenda. No one had any ideas of where to go. So we decided to sleep on it, and head on out for the next destination in the morning.

As I lay on my cot, I began to think. About how I was going to go on a journey to embrace a lost heritage, the one my ancestors had protected a thousand years. The whole concept about finding myself in the Wasteland was getting even more exciting, as I was not only going to find exactly what I was made of, but also what kind of Shaman I would turn out to be.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
Yeah, I explain how I Invoke my Mediums in the story. I'm not doing every scene from the game. Only the ones that I can make a conversation out of. Mostly, they will be after each Guardian is acquired, but several happen at other times. Oh, and the words between asterisks are telepathy, whether it be the Guardians or a telepathinc conversation between two characters. Not like anyone here knows telepathy, but maybe if I get a conversation between Virginia and another Shaman in another story.


	3. Dark Days

****

Dark Days

I watched in awe as the Dark Spear floated downwards, towards Janus. Suddenly, I could feel the Mediums begin to tremble in fear of the weapon. The others could notice it too, but for some reason, I felt as if I was trembling along with the Guardians. Chalk it up to being a Shaman, I guess.

*Is he a fool?* Grudiev asked, *Invoking something like that could destroy us, the whole world, and himself along with it. This guy is nuts, we've got to stop him before something happens.*

*You don't have to tell me twice. If that THING returns to the world, the dark days that we ended over a thousand years ago will return. And this time, who knows if we'll win,* added Moor Gault.

I wondered what about that spear had frightened the Guardians so much. It must be big, if they're trembling like little kids who are being picked on by the town bully. My heart nearly stops right then and there, but suddenly, the air around us begins to lighten up a little bit. The Dark Spear is flying away, Janus was unable to keep it under his power, and it left him. But then my mood darkened again, if Janus doesn't have the Dark Spear, then where is it? This could lead to even more trouble.

He attacks us with his bayonet instead. We fight back. I cast Refrigerate on the black winged Drifter, as I see Jet shooting with his ARM. Quite a funny looking ARM if you ask me, I can't even see where the trigger is. But now is not the time, we're in the middle of a battle. If I just lose myself in thought every time we fight, I might not survive. Gallows is now using his Shield spell on the party with the Force skill Extension, and Clive just shot Janus. My turn is coming up soon, gotta get ready again.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest. I was shot by Janus's bayonet. The world feels like it's starting to go blurry all of a sudden. Is this what it feels like to die? Mother, I'm sorry. I guess the royal lineage will end with me. I'm too weak to help myself, all I can do is wait for Ge Ramtos to come for my soul. Now I understand mother, why there was nothing we could do to save your life.

But the end doesn't come as I expected. Instead, my vision seems to be clearing. It's the Revive spell that Jet learned how to use by Invoking Moor Gault. Wait a minute, Jet is casting Revive on me? Why does he care? Not like he can earn any extra money by saving me. He did the same thing back at Serpent's Coils too. I wonder, is there more to that boy than meets the eye?

  
Schturdark sighs, *That was close. Lucky for Jet. Kid has a level head in these situations, perfect foil for your impulsive tendencies Moor Gault. You'll be out of trouble this way.*

Moor Gault took offense to his brother's remark. *Don't make me come over there Scturdark. I think the boy's sweet on the girl. What do you say, he's always trying to protect her from harm. And this kid says that he only cares about Gella. He is so lying.* The Guardian laughed at his own joke.

I blushed deep crimson, hoping that the others didn't see the look on my face. What if Jet does like me? Not like he'd ever admit it. He's probably just trying to secure his investment, after all if he's putting the time and effort into searching alongside us, he probably thinks it might be worth it for him. Meaning, that until he makes it big, he has to keep us alive so we can continue the quest.

Oh, look. Clive's shot Janus and he's down. Suddenly, an earthquake begins to rock the tower from the amazing powers that were unleashed. I could feel myself begin to fall as the ground came out from under us. Silently, I prayed to Fengalon to keep us safe, and he did. My allies, the Schrodingers and I all land safely on the ground below. But Janus and his men are nowhere to be seen.

* * *

*That was lucky, wasn't it Virginia?* inquired Schturdark, *No one was hurt, and you managed to defeat your enemy. But you must be on your guard. For if the Dark Spear falls into the wrong hands, the results could be devastating. Heck, in any hands that thing can cause great destruction and misfortune. I should know, I remember witnessing its powers first hands over a thousand years ago.*

  
"Where did it come from? If you Guardians are this afraid of it, then I would like to know why. After all, if we're prepared for what's ahead, then we're much safer in the Wasteland," I replied.

We were all back in Claiborne. I was sitting on my bed, holding my Medium. Clive went to repair his ARM. Gallows had spied a pretty girl, and had followed her. And Jet was sitting outside by himself, probably either contemplating how to earn a fast buck, or how to escape our company. Or maybe, he's thinking about what happened back at the tower. I blush just thinking about it myself.

Schturdark asked, *Did your Shaman mother ever tell you about the Demon War? More specifically, the second one? That is the time period I speak of when I mention the Dark Spear.*

I nodded. "Maybe my mother died, but she did manage to teach me a few things. I do know about the second war, as my ancestor was involved. The first one wasn't as talked about, as Shamanism wasn't around back then, so we had no need to cover it in my lessons about our ancestry."

*The Dark Spear was in possession of a Demon Lord known as Ziekfried,* Schturdark informed me, *He had plans to take Filgaia for himself, so he began to attack the people. His Dark Spear was the most feared weapon in this world, even moreso than ARMs, which weren't as popular back then. It was your ancestors - - the Innocent One known as Cecilia, the Holmcross known as Rudy, and the Swordsman known as Jack - -who finally put an end to his evil scheme. But I thought the Dark Spear had been destroyed after this was all over. Never thought it might actually return to the world.*

"If that's the case, I'm ready to fight if needed be. I'm not afraid to fight if it might help me bring Justice to this Wasteland. Besides, this whole thing intrigues me. An ancient Demon Artifact suddenly is found after a thousand years, and we have to face the evils of the past," I commented.

Scturdark stated, *Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Because you don't know exactly what you're dealing with. I do, and the prospect is pretty frightening indeed.*

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I know Siegfried's name was misspelled. That's how it was known in Wild ARMs 1. I've got my reasons Sky, I always do. Yeah, there will also be scenes like Jet protecting Ginny in combat. I'm sure that if this was a syndicated TV show, Jet would have saved her on more occasions than he did in the game. Due to the fact that they'd have to show how the battles went.


	4. More Excuses

****

More Excuses

I couldn't believe it when I saw it. That man was draining the life out of the Dark Guardian, Celsidue. What reason could he have to do something horrid like that to her? And he's working with Janus to boot. Things are just getting more and more frightening, first Janus becomes a demon at the Unclean Mark, and now this. What else is going to happen to us on this journey?

He fights us now. Mine and Gallows's magic hit him, but Clive and Jet's shots were ineffective. He's just way to fast for us to hit with ARMs. What are we going to do now if we are unable to hit him?

  
*Slow him down,* begs Scturdark, *Grudiev, get Gallows's attention and have him slow this guy down with Decelerate. It's the only way that the others will be able to hit him.*

*How can I do that? You said it yourself, he never listens to anyone. Even if I yell at him till I'm blue in the face, this guy'll just continue playing around. I don't know how you put up with watching over him for all of these years Scturdark,* replied Grudiev. He didn't sound too happy with his brother.

I knew it was up to me. So I yelled, "Gallows, I've got an idea. Cast Decelerate on this guy. While we're waiting, Jet you cast Fragile to reduce his defensive powers. Maybe that will work."

  
Gallows looked at me like I was crazy. But he and Jet listened to my request, and when Clive went to shoot, he managed to hit our adversary. Schturdark was relieved. *Good thinking Virginia. These guys listen to you, being the leader and all. Lucky you have such a good Focus, or else you wouldn't have heard what Grudiev and I were arguing about, and we'd still be back at square one.*

I nodded and continued my attacks. The others were all using whatever they did best at, be it magic or physical attacks. Soon, the mystery man was knocked down. But Janus began helping him out of the room, pushing his way past us. Blast it, we've got to go after him. I ran out of the room, with Clive and Jet right behind me. But for some reason, Gallows had stayed behind with Celsidue.

It wasn't long before I found out the reason. He came back, holding the Dark Guardian's Medium in his hands. Rage shone on his face for what had just happened to this Guardian. He wanted to make that man pay for his transgression. And he says he doesn't care about his destiny as a priest.

"When I get my hands on that creep," Gallows vowed, "He's going to be in so much pain that he'll be lying on the floor for months. Kind of like the guy I took out that time when I was drunk."

"Well, we have to catch up with him first. Let us be off then. We mustn't let Janus and this mysterious stranger get too far ahead, or we'll never find them," Clive reminded him.

Suddenly, Celsidue flew out of Gallows's hands, and landed in mine. She told me, *Use my powers to the fullest of your abilities, Shaman. I have waited to speak with you ever since I felt your presence enter this shrine. We must stop this crazy man's plans, or all will be lost, and what is left of our beautiful planet will fade away into nothingness, and all life on it will perish.*

Gallows looks at me, wondering what just happened. "Why did the Guardian want to go to you so adamantly. Are you of Baskar descent or something? No other reason I can think of that they'd form such a strong attachment to a person. First Schturdark, and now Celsidue."

  
"Well, maybe it's because I'm a girl," I lie, "She's a female Guardian, so it's safe to assume that she might feel more comfortable around women, and maybe a little less comfortable around men."

"That and the fact that she might just want to avoid being Invoked by a pervert who has his mind more on booze and women than his own responsibilities in life," Jet added.

Gallows yelled, "You come over hear and say that, punk. I'll rip your face in if you don't stop it with that attitude of yours. I'm really getting tired this." He was dangerously close to killing Jet.

But Clive stepped in at the last moment. "Now, now gentlemen. There is no reason for us to fight. We must work together to defeat our enemies. Let us just follow Janus and the mysterious man before they get too far. If we lose them, we will be unable to find out what they're up to."

* * *

Back at the town, we had a strategy meeting in the saloon. We purposely kept Gallows away from the ale until he had calmed down. Else he might just get riled up, the slightest comment from Jet would set him off, and we'd have to break up a fight between the two of them again.

When we had finished, we all went to bed. But I was unable to sleep. Like Gallows, I was really upset over what I had seen happen to Celsidue. There was nothing I could do about that now, though. What's done is done. No use getting all steamed up about it, and impairing my judgement.

But it's way too stuffy in this room. I'd better go outside for some fresh air. So I sneak out of the room, and go outside. Now that feels much better. The wind is whistling through my ears, and playing with my hair. I laugh a little bit, it feels so wonderful. Instantly, I forget all my troubles.

*You're sure enjoying yourself,* Celsidue told me, *Quite a fun loving young girl. It's good for you to be like this. Can't let yourself get down about every little thing, else you'll always be sad.*

  
"Celsidue, I've got a request. You've got to tell the other Guardians not to hang around me so closely. If the others see this, they might get suspicious as to who I really am," I inform her.

She replied, *Whatever you say. It's a crying shame that you're forbidden to talk about something so wonderful as the power to communicate with Guardians. I'd like to sock the person who started those rumors all those years ago, but he's been dead for a long time.*

I nod. At that moment, Jet comes outside as well. He looks at me with angry eyes. "What are you doing up, chatterbox. You should get back to bed, last thing I need is to have to wake you up tomorrow before we go on towards our next destination. I'm sick and tired of babysitting you."

  
"I was just getting some fresh air," I quip back, "I can stay up as late as I want. No reason for you to be complaining about this." I storm back into the saloon, well aware that my face is now red hot. What is it about this boy that makes me blush so? After all, he only cares about money, or does he?

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I know what all of you are thinking…Jet no Baka! But even here, you can tell he's worried about her being too tired to walk and getting hurt. He just has to hide it under his attitude.


	5. Light Come Forth

****

Light Come Forth

At first, I was relieved when we set foot into Lunatic Garden. I couldn't feel a pulsation of fear from the Mediums, nor could I feel a Guardian gasping for breath. But then Gallows reminded us that we couldn't feel the Guardian either. Oh no, we must have come too late, the Guardian is drained.

*Gallows is right,* comments Schturdark, *I cannot sense Stare Roe's presence at all. Janus and the prophets must have already come trough here. Darnit, if only we'd been able to arrive sooner.*

*Don't be too hard on yourself. It is not your fault that these fiends think our power can be used like some sort of plaything for their amusement, or as an instrument to fulfil their evil desires. All we can do now, is to rescue his Medium, and try to find the next Guardian Shrine first,* replies Celsidue.

I'm in agreement with the Dark Guardian. If we just spend our time feeling sorry for ourselves, then the Prophets will be able to fulfil their scheme, and all life on this planet will turn into demons. We must press onwards. But the door ahead is locked. I guess we'll have to take these side roads, and hope they lead to either a way to unlock the door, or to the altar of the Light Guardian.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity, we arrive at the altar. I can feel the weak form of Stare Roe, trying to communicate with us. Schturdark tells him, *Brother, we're here for you. Be strong, these Drifters are going to stop the people who did this to you. So come along with us to help them out.*

Stare Roe takes notice of us at last. *A Shaman is here. Oh joyous day. I was too weak to call out to her before, even now I can barely feel her presence. If someone Invokes me, I might gain back my strength. Please, take me along with you on your journey, young Shaman.*

  
*Stupid,* scolds Celsidue, *If we all crowd around her, she'll get found out. Do you really want someone to think she's the perfect bounty? This girl is the last descendant of the final prince of Adlehyde and we won't be able to find the royal family's next heir very easily if she is killed off.*

*Ok, ok, you don't have to carp at me. I'll just go with this young lad over here. There's just something about him that comforts me, but I can't place my finger on it. I feel like he has some big part to play in the future of our world though. Might he be a Shaman as well?* inquired Stare Roe.

Moor Gault informed him, *Jet can't even remember who he is, let alone whether or not he is a Shaman. Don't bother him about it, he's a pretty testy boy. Unless her highness here is concerned.*

  
Stare Roe chuckled. *Oh, a crush on her eh? It's alright, nothing wrong with that. Remember how Princess Cecilia felt about Rudy? I certainly can recall a certain firebird bugging her all the time.*

*You are all out to get me,* muttered Moor Gault, *All of you are out to make me feel silly.*

Suddenly, their conversation is cut short by a monster descending from the ceiling. We are forced to fight the one eyed beast before we can move on. When it is defeated, a hole opens in the back of the altar, and a new room can be seen. I guess we should see where this door leads to.

There, we find what Gallows refers to as the "sin of the Baskar", the stigma and chock. He tells us that they were put into place in order to re-circulate the Guardians' power back to Filgaia and revive our environment. Kind of sad if you ask me. I never knew that the Guardians were weakening just because their powers were being sent back to the planet in order to revitalize our home.

*Really depressing stuff if you ask me. I'd rather think about happy things, like the fact that no one was hurt, and even Stare Roe is going to make a full recovery. Hey brother, you'd better get the kid to Invoke you. Don't want to waste the opportunity,* yelled Moor Gault. At that moment, Stare Roe flew into Jet's hands from inside of our pack. The Drifter wastes no time Invoking the Medium.

On our way back, another monster attacks us. This is getting redundant, the same demon, just in Dark and Light varieties. I swear these Prophets seem to have no imagination whatsoever. Heck, look at their clothing, it's just variations on the same style of robe, suited to fit each one of them.

After this monster has been killed, we head back to town. I really need some time to rest and relax after this endeavor. Gallows is out at the saloon, what else is new. Clive decided to find any leads on whatever other ruins are in the area. But Jet is staying in the room with me. This is just great, now I can't have a conversation with the Guardians, he'll overhear me and ask what's going on.

I tell him, "I'm going outside for some fresh air." But in reality, I go to the abandoned mining room. No one is going to bother me there, and I can talk about what's on my mind with the Guardians.

Schturdark is relieved as well. *Smart thinking Virginia. We've really got to start teaching you how to speak through telepathy with us, otherwise you won't be able to comment on anything. And there are times when we could really use your impute on situations. Like if Moor Gault gets into an argument with one of us, which as you have seen happens quite often.*

"Whatever you say Schturdark," I state, "I'm just the student, you're the teacher. So, when can we begin my training into the art of telepathy? Mom wasn't able to get to it before she died."

*Whenever you feel you're ready. If you would like to, we can even start right now. The two of us have no problems with teaching you how to speak through your mind,* he tells me.

Just then, I hear a voice yell, "So this is where you'd gotten to. If you wanted fresh air, you really don't have to come into a mine shaft. You can just sit out in the sun. Because if there is a cave in, you know as well as I do that I'll be the one who has to save your butt." Then, Jet enters the mind.

I blush, heavily. "Leave me alone Jet. I can do whatever I very well please with my time, I don't need your impute on the situation." I turn to leave. But something inside me says that he really didn't mean those words so harshly. He was concerned for my well being. That makes me laugh though. He doesn't show concern for anyone. But if that is so, then why is he always saving me.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Just another chapter with a J/V subtext. If I have more room for conversation, I might as well put my favorite couple in on it. You know how cute those two are.


	6. Luck of the Draw

****

Luck of the Draw

Luck, something I always seem to come across. I mean, ever since I was a child, I was always getting out of scrapes with relative ease. Like the time a pack of wild goblins thought I was their punching bag, they ran off the second they heard the dog howl. Or when I'd nearly fallen off of the balcony, I landed right on top of my daddy as he was coming home from work. But the point of this story is that the Luck Guardian, Chapananga, has always been protecting me from whatever bad things happen.

Of course, I wasn't sheltered from the bad things. I saw my daddy run away from home to become a Drifter, and my mommy die right in front of me. As well as the few times my mother had taken me on a picnic, and we'd seen Drifters who were killed by the monsters that lived outside of the village. But in those times, I found I could hold strong to my beliefs and the wind would help me fly away from all of the pain and sorrow. And it still does, even though we're knee deep in trouble.

Here, at Fortune Gear, we encounter Janus again. And he's stolen the energy from Chapananga and placed it into his own body. How disgraceful this man is, doing such a thing to a Guardian. When I get my hands on him, he will pay, and pay dearly. One thing you should never do if you value your life is to harm, slander, or try to harm a Guardian in the presence of a Shaman, especially a royal descendant.

Again we must fight him. How many times must I put up with these battles? When will I be able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. But again, now is not the time for such thoughts.

*Remember,* Schturdark reminds me, *You must focus all of your anger into your shots. Rage, once properly controlled, can be a really powerful weapon. I remember such power was used by Jack Van Burace, after the demon scientist Alhazad turned his beloved into a demoness.*

*I know Shcturdark, I can feel my strength growing as he makes me even madder. I will not allow him to continue with his ways of harming the Guardians. Just you wait and see, we're going to get him and get him good,* I silently reply. All of his and Celsidue's lessons really paid off, I can now speak to the Guardians with only my mind. Lucky me, I don't have to wait to be alone to talk now.

Ouch, I never liked that Negative Rainbow attack. It's so painful. And Janus uses it quite often. We're all smarting from that hit, lucky Gallows used Extention and Protect at the start of the fight. But even with the reduction to his damage due to our barriers, it still hurts like the dickens.

Moor Gault yells, *This guy is really starting to get on my nerves. What do you guys say that we put him away for good. As in we blast him with some of our own powers through Summoning.*

I nod. *Ok Schturdark, let's try what Moor Gault said. I'm going to Summon you to attack Janus. Do you think you'll be up to going at it head on with this creep?* I hope he's willing, I want to help.

*You bet I'm up to it,* he tells me, *I've wanted to get even with this creep ever since I saw what he did to Celsidue. No wait, when I saw what he did at Ka Dingel, and abandoned his own men. A person who can send their friends to die like that is a real scum of society.*

"Assault Tide," I scream out. Schturdark descends from the other realm, and strikes Janus with the power of water. I can see my enemy reeling in pain, we've stopped him. But he isn't dead yet, I can not see Ge Ramtos coming for him. Instead, Janus manages to escape us once again. We do manage to acquire Chapananga's Medium though. When he sees Gallows, and figures out that the man lives his whole life by his luck, he decides to chose the Baskar as his master. Lucky for me, I didn't have to give any explanation on why this one was crowding around me.

* * *

Schturdark mutters, *This is beginning to get frustrating. We know who our enemy is, what he is up to, but we just can't defeat him right now. One of these days, I'll give that guy what's for though.*

We're all back at Clive's, following our adventure. All of us are trying to figure out a next course of action, as we don't know where any more Guardian Shrines might be. But whatever we think of just comes up as a dead end. If only Gallows paid attention in class a little more, and goofed off a little less. Oh, well, Lucied knows you can't have everything you want in your life.

  
I laugh a little. *You're beginning to sound like Moor Gault when you talk like that. Impatient, impulsive, and always itching to get right back there into the fight.*

*How come everyone's against me?* Moor Gault whines, *You guys all like to insult me. And now you've got the Shaman doing it too. Is there no justice in the world anymore?*

*Sorry brother, you're just too fun to tease. But seriously, we've got to keep going forward, or else we might not be able to find out where this guy is. What's our next destination?* asks Schturdark.

I reply, *We don't have any idea yet. If we knew where the other Guardians were located, we might be able to find our way. But none of us has the slightest idea of where that might be. How about you, do you know where any more shrines were erected to the Guardians? After all, these are your brothers and sisters that we are trying to find here.*

If Schturdark could move, he'd shake his head. *Sorry Virginia, I haven't the slightest idea where our other siblings are being kept. Wait, the High Guardians are back at the Fallen Sanctuary. But they've been turned to stone, and you need to find the statues in order to find them. Let's see, that leaves Dan Darium. But I can't remember where he is. Dang, I do know that Oodoryuck and Ge Ramtos don't really have any fixed shrines, they are always on the move, and Lucadia hasn't been seen since the Sea of Sands began to cover the world. Now, when was that again, I can't remember?*

At that moment, I look up. I see Jet looking at me. He's probably wondering what I'm doing, I've seen him staring at me a lot lately. Could it be my resemblance to my father, after all Daddy is the one who saved his life and began to teach him how to survive in the Wastelands? Or is there something else that is going through his mind, something I cannot fathom?

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

Guess why Teefa's indisposed? She played WA3 with Rutee and Lufia all night in order to beat Yggdrasil. Her second darn file, and she's got other games to play. That's Teefa for ya though. Well, as you can see she's got some real issues for Jet.


	7. Destiny Embraced

****

Destiny Embraced

*Ready your weapons Virginia,* warns Celsidue, *This big clunker certainly looks like he means business. Last thing we need is to have to drag you back to town on Jet's back. But maybe that won't be a bad thing. I agree with the others here, the kid's got a thing for you, always saving you like that.*

  
Will they just give it a rest with that? I'm tired of all the Guardians debating over how Jet feels for me. But then again, I would really like it if he did feel for me like that. Certainly, I wouldn't ever feel alone if he was by my side forever. Forever, I like the sound of that. Now's not the time for that though, jeez I feel like I'm repeating myself. We've got to take out Asgard and Janus first, then I can debate my feelings for said male Drifter. And his feelings for me. Wait, stay focused Virginia, stay focused.

We fight Asgard with all of our strength, pushing back the Golom. His barriers are strong, but we've been putting a lot of Gella into upgrading our ARMs. And I do mean a lot. I can see Jet using his Gattling attack on Asgard, he's sure a hard hitter. Good, the monster is finally down.

What happens next amazes all of us. Janus walks up to Asgard, and stabs him with the Dark Spear. As he's laughing, Gallows runs towards the shrine, and begs us to hold him for three turns. Ok, we can do that. I think it isn't too hard to fight off this guy, if we keep up with healing. But if we fall back on taking care of ourselves, we just might leave our bodies open for attack.

I strike him with my ARM, as does Jet and Clive. He tries to attack us with his magic, dang that hurts more than Janus's Negative Rainbow. We all defend, to reduce the damage, and it works. Good thing too, he used the same attack again. Last turn, we'd better keep our guards up. He tries to strike Jet down. Fear fills my eyes suddenly, I can't stand to see him hurt the young Drifter. I run right at Jet, and am swatted away like a little fly. Just my luck, I manage to get thrown right into the wall. That smarts.

Luckily, we accomplished our purpose. I can hear Gallows talking about how he can only gain true freedom by accepting his lineage and destiny. I could have told him that, after all being true to myself and embracing my bond with the Guardians has given me great strength.

  
A time portal opens up, swallowing Asgard inside. But not Janus. The wicked beast claps his hands, happy to be rid of his ally! Why, what is Janus plotting? He tells us to meet him at Yggdrasil for the final showdown. To get there, we have to go through something called Nidhogg. I wonder what that is, wait a minute! Nidhogg was that legend about the two headed monster and the giants that fought with one another instead of killing it, thus getting killed instead. But what does that have to do with anything?

  
*A Shaman and a Baskar Priest, here together? Good, I know I am in the right hands now. Take me along, I must fight with those who wish to do harm to our beautiful world of Filgaia,* Dan Darium says.

I tell him, *You did well, Guardian of Time. I would like to ask you a favor. All of us have two Guardians Invoked, except for Clive. He's the green haired sniper. Would you be willing to lend him your powers? I know that the power of time will increase his reflexes a great deal. Clive isn't really fast, and I think your powers might just help him to get by a little better in the coming fight.*

I watch as Dan Darium floats to Clive. *I will help your friend, Shaman. There is no other way, we must strike out at these demons now, before all hope is lost. You must find out how to get to this place that he called the Yggdrasil. I'd bet anything that they're going to be there.*

I agree with Dan Darium on this one. The Prophets were all part of the Council of Seven, along with Daddy. If Yggdrasil was one of their ideas, then they'll know how to activate it. I've got to get there, and put a stop to this crazy scheme. Besides, if Daddy is trying to stop them too, he might be there when we arrive. If only I can remember what to say to him this time, I so want to be with him again.

* * *

We sail back to Baskar for the night. Tomorrow, we begin searching for the place where Nidhogg lies. People I talked to says it's called Nidhogg Pass. Real uncreative name if you ask me. Oh well, why should I complain? Not like it's my home, or it's my job to name the place.

"What's wrong with you, chatterbox?" inquires Jet, "You're not blabbering away, disturbing all of the quiet in the are. What is this, move from one extreme to the other all of a sudden? Actually taking some of my advice for once? Or are you just mad about something?"

  
"Since when are you the sound police? I can talk if I want, and I can be quiet when I want. Jeez Jet, what is it you want? You first keep telling me to be quiet, and that silence is golden, and now you get mad when I'm not talking. I should be asking you what your problem is," I quip back.

Moor Gault laughs, *He wants to hear your voice, so he can fantasize about you telling him words of love. This kid is so slick sometimes, it makes Gallows look like the guy who falls for every trick in the book when it comes to card games. And that's saying something.*

I was happy that Jet can't hear the Guardians like I can. Else he'd be really embarrassed about what Moor Gault just said. Even now, I'm beginning to blush a little bit. And that's really not a good thing when no one knows the exact reason that you're blushing.

Jet stares at me. "I get it, you're coming down with a cold. Just our luck, we've got to go to this stupid place, and our leader falls ill. Ten to one you know who'll get stuck watching over you when that happens, me. I'm getting sick and tired of it." He turned his back to me.

*Ten to one he's faking it,* Moor Gault states, *He's really happy about quote unquote babysitting for you. Just doesn't want to show it, else you might think he's a total wuss.*

What if Moor Gault is right? If Jet actually enjoys being around me, then why does he always say he likes being alone much better? I get it, he's scared. Scared of getting hurt, scared of finding out the truth. Maybe he just needs someone to push him in the right direction.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Sweet scene of course. Maybe Jet has to protect Virginia physically, but she's his protection emotionally. Yeah, power to the women. Hey, anyone want to draw me a picture of Jet and Virginia? I stink when it comes to art, and would like to see them in a loving embrace or something like that. Just e-mail it to me if you're interested.


	8. Love Charm

****

Love Charm

Just our luck. On the way to Baskar from the Ark of Destiny, we got caught up in a sandstorm. Then, we managed to crash into this serpent that lives near the rocks blocking the way to the inner sea, called Balal Quo Naga. And it doesn't look too happy to see my friends and I.

I begin to fire off all eight shots on our Sandcraft's gun. That knocks him around a lot, and he begins to slink away. But for some reason, an explosion rocked the area. We were nearly kicked back by the backlash, but the good thing is that the rocks in front of us were destroyed too.

Suddenly, I see a suitcase sinking deep into the sands. I jump in to grab it. But I ended up getting stuck myself. Just my luck, now I'm beginning to sink into the depths.

A hand pulls me up now. When I look back, I see Jet, using his scarves as a rope for Clive to hang onto while he goes down to get me. I'm now in his arms, lying in the deck of the Sandcraft.

"Stupid!" he yells at me, "You could have gotten yourself killed out there. Why did you go and jump in for some dumb suitcase? It wasn't as important as your life. Never, ever do that again." He turns his back on me, and walks back to his position at the Harpoon. But I can see him blushing.

I blush as well. He was worried about me. Maybe the Guardians are right. I can hear Moor Gault making catcalls at this, and Celsidue is giggling. We'd better find out who owns this suitcase. Wait a minute, wasn't Emilia's fiancée missing after going on his Sandcraft? Could this be his?

* * *

It was the suitcase of Emilia's fiancée, Mario. In return for returning it, she gives us a statue of a goddess that he brought home one day. As I hold it, I feel a strange power flowing through it. It almost feels like that of a Guardian. But I can't communicate with her at all, it's as if she's asleep.

*It's Raftina. Virginia, remember how I told you that the High Guardians turned to stone? Well, this is the statue of the Guardian of Love, Raftina. We've got to go back to the Fallen Sanctuary, and head to the northwestern pillar. Then, we can free her from this prison,* Schturdark informed me.

I say, "Guys, this thing feels like a Guardian. Do you think it has something to do with the High Guardians? From what I heard in Baskar, a goddess was one of the four High Guardians."

Gallows thought for a minute. "You're right Virginia, that statue looks just like the Guardian of Love, Raftina. I think that we can find out more if we head to the Fallen Sanctuary."

"Sad," Jet muttered, "The inexperienced chatterbox realized that the statue is a Guardian before the Baskar Priest. Proves that Gallows is the slowest man on this whole planet."

"Do you want to make something of it kid? If you do, we can fight right here and now. Come on, just you and me," demands Gallows. He brings up his fists, spoiling for a fight with Jet.

I beg them, "Please, don't fight you two. Let's just go to the Fallen Sanctuary, and free Raftina from her prison. I'm sure she can help us greatly when we're fighting against the Prophets. I don't think we've seen the last of those three, even after all the wounds they took at Yggdrasil."

I knew they were still alive. Else I would have seen Ge Ramtos coming for them. But instead, they had teleported out and escaped. These guys aren't the type to just give up, even though their greatest means towards their goal was destroyed. We'd meet again, I just didn't know when.

* * *

At the Fallen Sanctuary, I began to walk towards the northwestern pillar. We needed Jet's Radical Sneakers to get to the stairs. I waited for the group to catch up. Guess Gallows didn't know which one it actually is. They'll probably think that I'm just lucky to have chosen it right away.

A voice speaks directly into my mind. *Shaman, are you ready to fight? For you may be able to free me, but you'll need more than just that to be able to wield me. I can feel the love in your hear is strong, but are your skills up to par? Show me the power you and your allies have.*

We began to fight. Raftina was pretty slick. She started by copying our magical abilities. Then, she used her Weaken skill in order to foster elemental weaknesses. Luckily we all have several guards to protect us, saves me a lot of trouble when it comes to healing my allies from the injuries they get due to her attacks. Besides, I can combine my Force Skill Mystic, along with the Green Thumb PS that I got from Florina's Dried Flower to allow me to heal us for a greater amount in case of an emergency.

With her high magical defenses, we just attack her. Guardians, this is the most boring fight I've ever been in. But I can feel her life force getting weaker, she'll soon succumb, and we'll be victorious. She's beginning to feel like Stare Roe, Chapananga, and Celsidue did when we met them.

Finally, Raftina kneels down. I can see that she is ready to yield to us. The Guardian of Love looks up, and her eyes meet mine. I guess she's chosen me as her master.

*Shaman, I feel the strength of your love,* she tells me, *Make use of my powers in your fight. These monsters are going to pay for the damage they are doing to our beloved Filgaia.*

With that, her body begins to transform into a Medium. But unlike the other ones, her Medium is golden. She flies over to me, and I feel a gentle warmth covering my body. A light shines brightly from the Mediums. When it clears, I can see that Aqua Wisp and Moon Spark are also gold.

"I guess the legend is true then. The High Guardians are so pure, that their Mediums are made of gold. And to hold one gives that power to two other Mediums in your possession. Dang Virginia, you get all the luck. Then again, you've got the biggest heart out of all of us," Clive told me.

I was relieved. No one thought anything of it. They do say that the High Guardians are attracted to people who show their respective virtue in abundance. I look to see what Jet is doing at the moment. To my surprise, he is staring at me, with a small smile on his face.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Jet's got a crush, Jet's got a crush. And Virginia does too. Would you expect anything else from me? This is my fav. couple in the world. Ok, so maybe not in the world. But out of all the unstated couples in the world, Jet and Virginia take the cake. My big fav would be Stahn and Rutee in Tales of Destiny, but S & R do get together definately. They have a son in the sequel.


	9. The Blue Menace

****

The Blue Menace

I couldn't believe it, the Prophets were now completely transformed into demons. Malik resembled a bird, while Leehalt and Melody looked more like mammals. They tried to summon a trio of other demons to take care of us, but although more dangerous than normal monsters, they still weren't as dangerous as the Prophets themselves in their human forms.

The history of our world was pretty depressing. All it talked about for the most part was the fighting that our ancestors took part in. And the last chamber contained smashed statues of the High Guardians. It was enough to make any Shaman cry, especially a royal descendant.

Suddenly, this man appears. He is completely clad in blue armor, and gives off an evil armor. The man introduces himself as Sigfried, and the Prophets seem to be his servants.

*This cannot be,* Raftina states, *It's Ziekfried. Even though he's changed his name, there's no mistaking that armor, or that aura. But we killed him over a thousand years ago in the war.*

"Sigfried," I whisper his name. This is my ancestral enemy, the one that Cecilia, Rudy, and Jack fought against. The same one who wielded the Dark Spear throughout the war.

I hear his mind say to me, *Your aura is strong. I can feel the powers that flow through your veins, the powers of the wretched Adlehyde family. Finally, I can get my revenge. Even though your ancestor was able to silence me in the war, you will never be able to win against me.*

Fear fills my heart. I begin to worry about how we are going to fight an enemy of this magnitude. But just then, he and the Prophets leave, wanting to save our destruction for later on. Lucky us, we can use this time to find a way to defeat him. If only the sacred family gem was in my possession.

The only person who seems to be even more scared than me would have to be Shane. He says that Sigfried is the Blue Menace he's been dreaming about. If that is true, then we're in deep trouble indeed. We'd better talk to Halle, maybe she can help us figure out what to do.

* * *

Back at Baskar, Halle gives us a new mission. We're to look for the High Guardians, only they will be able to help us out in the coming fight. When she sees that I already have Raftina, she is relieved somewhat. But she knew we had to step up the effort. "You may have one of the High Guardians, but there still are three more of them out there. I want you to go on a mission to try and find where the statues of Luceid, Justine, and Zephyr are located. Once you locate them, release them from their prison at the Fallen Sanctuary. If all four are in your possession, you control the greatest powers in the world."

We thank her for her advice. Then, we decide to stay for the night and think on where the other statues might be. No leads on them could be deciphered at the World's Footprint, and Halle doesn't have any information as well. Maybe we should check out those rumors of a Dragon at Laixland.

But I cannot sleep tonight. I'm just thinking about what we're going to do to find the High Guardians. Even though I think that this Dragon will be able to help us, I have no idea where to begin looking for the statues. After all, we wouldn't have even found Raftina if it weren't for that freak sandstorm throwing us around, and me grabbing the suitcase from the sinking sands. And if Emilia and her boyfriend hadn't come to mind, we would have been back to square one again.

*I can feel the power of my fellow High Guardians when we're nearby them,* admits Raftina, *If you can get the help of the Dragon, you can fly around on its back, and I can tell you where to land in order to search. The only problem is how to deal with telling them why you're right.*

*Don't worry Raftina, I've got a plan. I'll just tell the others that you've been in contact with me through the Ark Scepter. That you're sending me a feeling that tells me to head to the place where the statue is located. Then, they won't ask any questions when we find the others,* I reply.

Raftina says, *That's good. Now then, you really should be getting some sleep. Last thing that we need is for you to be exhausted in the morning when we must begin our search. Only you can hear my voice when I tell you where the feeling comes from. Good night, Princess Virginia.*

Good night, I still can't sleep. My mind is just too full at the moment. Although the search for the High Guardians are chief in my thoughts, I've been also thinking about Jet. He's saved me so many times, but for what reason? Because he cares? Or because I'm an economic incentive to him?

Maybe I could still sleep even with my thoughts if Gallows wouldn't snore. I wonder how Shane can live with his snoring ever night. I certainly have had it with him, and I haven't known him too long. Luckily, we can get two separate rooms at the saloon, and put him in a private room so no one has to hear him. For Clive and Jet are unable to deal with it any better than me. Just thinking about Jet's name is making me blush. What magic is he weaving over me?

When I look around, trying to clear my mind, I can see that Jet is sitting up in bed. Not only that, but he's staring at me, probably wondering why I'm not sleeping. But the second he sees that I'm looking at him, he turns around quickly, in order to hide the redness covering his face.

Raftina asks me, *Is he your boyfriend? He certainly behaves like he is. And I'm the Guardian of Love, so I should know about these things. You love him too, don't you?*

I blush. *Please Raftina, Jet's just my good friend. As well as my protector. He keeps me from getting into too much trouble when the enemy is attacking us.*

  
*Whatever you say,* she states, *But think about what I said, I think you two are in love.*

Is that what's been wrong with me all this time? Do I want Jet to be more than a friend to me? And does he want the same thing too? But all of these questions are of no importance now, I've got to get to sleep. But then I see that Clive is up, and I have to talk to him so my curiosity as to why he's up won't get the best of me, or else I won't be able to get to sleep at all.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I was wondering, how come only one version of the conversation with Halle was written. Well, even if you have the High Guardians before this event (for whatever reason) you're still told to find them, and no one seems to know what they are. Chalk it up to lazy programmers.


	10. Lust Jaw

****

Lust Jaw

We had gone to the mountains south of Laixland, and managed to get help from the Dragon that lived there. Her name is Lombardia, and she's willing to help us so she can finally be able to sleep and not fight. Thank the Guardians that I'm a very good debater, or we might have been killed.

Now, we're flying around on her back. We're nearing Boot Hill at the moment. I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Tesla and Aunt Shalte's faces when they see us show up with a Dragon. But as we fly over the Gob's Hideout, I get a strange feeling in the pit of my belly, as if a Guardian is close by.

*Virginia,* Raftina states, *I can feel the power of Luceid. She's in that house down below us. We've got to go there and find that statue, before it's too late for the world.*

"Everyone, Raftina is sending me a message. She can feel her fellow High Guardian, Luceid, down in the Gob's Hideout. We've got to land immediately, and search for it. Last time I was there, I found this ladder that I couldn't get to, because I was unable to jump that high. But with Jet's Radical Sneakers, I'm sure we'll be able to reach it. So let's go," I tell them, hoping they'll listen to me.

Gallows reminds the others, "The High Guardians are much stronger than the other ones, once they're awakened from their stone prisons. They can most likely sense the life-force of one of their own sisters and brothers much easier than regular ones. I say we follow where the leader says too."

So we landed Lombardia, and went inside. At the area where the floor was weak, Jet jumped to the higher area. Then, he began to pull us up one by one. First Clive, and then Gallows, with me going last. Most likely so the others wouldn't be able to see the blush that was covering his face.

We then climbed the ladder, and arrived into the attic. There, we found a pair of chests. And in one of them, we found the Wolf Idol. I could feel the power of the High Guardian Luceid in it. She was apparently trying to communicate with me, but was unable to due to her weakened state.

Then, we climbed down the stairs in the next room. There, we found another chest, as well as a lantern that needed lighting. I used my Tinder Crest on it, and the door opens up. The four of us leave the manor, and return to Lombardia. Deciding to postpone my homecoming, we head to the Fallen Sanctuary in order to reach out to the High Guardian Luceid, and petition for her aid in battle.

* * *

Once there, we head to the north east pillar, where I can sense the energy of Luceid. Like with Raftina's pillar, we have to use Jet's Radical Sneakers. We jump to the top, and hold up the statue. Suddenly, a purple and red werewolf appears. This must be the true form of the Guardian of Desire.

She attacks with her fangs and claws, as well as some strong magical powers. I can deal with the physical attacks, due to my powerful dodging abilities, but the magic is another thing. At least I've got a strong Magical Defense, and Gallows has already Extensioned his Protect spell for us all.

I watch as Jet uses his Gattling attack on the High Guardian of Desire. Luceid takes the full brunt of the attack. But she's not out yet, and she attacks back in a deadly fury. Jet is unable to dodge, and has fallen down on the floor of the Sanctuary. He's bleeding pretty badly as well.

I feel pain for his injuries. "Jet!!!! I'll help you!" On my next turn, I too use my Gattling Attack. She is injured, but still able to fight. But I am not the target. Luceid is apparently ignoring me for some reason, and going after Gallows and Clive. Soon, I'm the last member of our group standing.

*Shaman,* her voice echoes, *I've left you for last because I would like to see your true power. I know how you are unable to use your powers in front of other humans. But what if the only people who are able to see you use it are you and I? Can you use your magic then?*

I look around, until I am sure that the others won't see me. Luceid was patient with me, knowing how cautious that us Shamans are about revealing ourselves. Once I am convinced that Luceid's claims are true, I pull out my Crest Board with my Crest Graphs imbedded inside each square.

*I am ready for you, my lord. Feel the powers that flow through my veins. I will prove that I am worthy of the Adlehyde blood that is running through my veins,* I inform her.

Luceid says, *That is good. I would like to see the powers that Shamans have in this day and age. Especially with the loss of the royal gem, and the lack of a formal training program. I can see you desire nothing more than to prove yourself. Then do so by defeating me in combat.*

Stepping forward, I hold the board high above my head and think of which spell I should use. Then, it finally hits me which to use. "Saint." The beam of pure light hits the Guardian square in the stomach. She reels from the pain, and bows down in front of me.

*Very well, Shaman Princess,* she states, *You are brave and strong. The others will recover soon, and then I will join your mission. We must stop this evil before Filgaia is lost.*

I watch as Clive, Gallows, and Jet recover. They are all still feeling a bit tired, due to the wounds they've suffered. Knowing they need help, I grab out a Heal Berry. The first person I go to is Jet, although he seems to be the least hurt. Don't ask me why, I don't know myself.

Due to the location of his wounds, he's forced to take off his shirt for me to heal him. Dang, he's got nice muscles on him. As I spread the berry's juices on the wound, I begin to blush. But so is he, even as he is muttering about how annoying having to be in this situation is.

*Young Priest, you have a strong desire in your heart for freedom. I will bequeath you with the powers I have inside of me. We have little time to stop the returned demons,* she tells Gallows.

I watch as the Medium heads towards Gallows. He Invokes Luceid, and both Terra Roar and Lucky Hand turn to gold. Gallows then begins to tell us about the message that the Guardian of Desire sent to him through the Ark Scepter. No one is aware that I have heard her words too.

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

I knew she'd do this eventually. Teefa's incapacitated drooling of a shirtless Jet. She's always giving fanservice for the other girls.


	11. Brave Seal

****

Brave Seal

*Virginia,* calls Raftina, *I can feel Justine down there. Down near that cave on that little island. But a Dragon is unable to land on ground like that. You've got to find a way there. That cave might hold a hint, if only we can find another opening to it somewhere and use it as a tunnel.*

"Clive, what's that cave down there?" I ask my companion, shifting in my seat to accomplish this. Lombardia seems to be wondering what exactly is my reason for moving around at a time like this.

He tells me, "Well, I believe it's the other exit out of the Gemstone Cave. Rumor has it that the old mine is actually a tunnel to an inaccessible island out in the middle of the ocean. Is there any reason that you wish to go down there? Raftina sending you another message or something?"

  
I nod. "She says that the Guardian of Courage, Justine, is down on that island. We've got to go and find him. Then we'll be almost finished with our mission to find the High Guardians, and will be able to head to that ruin you were talking about the other day. After all, we can't be too careful."

  
"Virginia's right," admits Gallows, "Luceid seems to be giving me the same message as well, we've got to get to that island. If she was in her physical form, I swear she'd be biting my ear."

We turn Lombardia around, and head towards the Gemstone Cave near Humphrey's Peak. Once there, we enter and begin searching for an opening we might have missed. It is found sometime after entering, behind a cracked wall. Clive applies a bomb to the wall, and we use the new exit. There, we manage to find some new treasure chests that were missed last time while we were trailing Maya and searching for gems. Soon, we find another exit, and are back outside once more.

*He's somewhere around here, I can just feel it. We'd better start looking,* Raftina reminds me. I signal to the others that it would be wise to split up in order to cover more ground at once. Each one of us begins to scour the ground around us, hoping for some sign of the missing Lion Idol.

Before long, I manage to find what appears to be a statue wedged between two rocks. But when I go to retrieve it, the ground drops out from under me. Just my luck, now I'm stuck. How will I be able to get out of here now, and return to the others? Will I be trapped here forever?

But before I can scream, I see a rope fall down into the hole. I stash the Lion Idol into my pack, and grab hold. Then, using the sides of the hole as a place to put my feet, I begin to climb out of the hole. When I arrive at the top, I am relieved. I give a sigh of relief, and then look at my rescuer. No surprise this time, it's Jet again. While before I would have wondered why, I now accept that he always seems to turn up whenever I need his help the most. I see him offer his hand, with a scowl on his face.

He mutters, "Why am I the only one who has to baby-sit for you? When are Gallows and Clive going to take their turn?" He turns his back, but not before I see the blush on his face.

We walk back to the others, and use the Teleport Orb to head to Baskar. The four of us get on our horses, and ride towards the Fallen Sanctuary. I always feel real secure when I'm riding on my mare. I've called her Hikari, meaning light. Jet's is Kin'iro, meaning gold. Gallows calls his Yami, meaning darkness. And Clive's is named Shinamon, meaning cinnamon.

At the Fallen Sanctuary, we get off the horses. I give a carrot to Hikari, so she has something to munch on while she waits. She's a bit spoiled sometimes. But I can't blame anyone but myself for that one. After all, I'm always bringing her treats, hoping to keep her calm after I nearly fell off the first time I got in the saddle. Then, Jet had to help me get back on, and was pretty upset about babysitting again.

Justine's pillar is to the southeast. As usual, I head there right away, without having Raftina telling me. Luceid tells Gallows, who is not too far behind. Jet and Clive follow close behind.

When we arrive at the top, after jumping with Jet's help, I pull out the statue. I hear the voice of Justine in my mind, and then the armored lion that is his physical form appears before me. We all pull out our ARMs, while Gallows Extension and Shields the whole party, knowing about his great strength.

I can hear the voice of the Guardian in my mind. *You want a fight, then I'll give you a fight. 

Shaman, show me the courage in your heart. If you are unable to defeat me, you will be unfit to fight with our enemies. Only the strongest can stand tall and take on those that threaten our planet.*

  
*I agree with your terms, Guardian,* I reply, *We shall fight one another. My friends and I will come out victorious, and go on to fight and defeat the demons before it is too late.*

*Good, then prove it to me. I don't rely on words alone, only actions,* Justine tells me.

I aim my Refrigerate spell at the High Guardian of Courage. Jet Gattlings, as does Clive. Gallows tries his new Dark Matter spell, that he got from Invoking Luceid. But Justine is not down yet, and attacks with an instant death type skill. It misses all of us, for some reason. Usually, instant death spells are practically 100% effective when used on us, unless a guard is on.

I concentrate, and use the power of Schturdark on Justine. The Summoned Guardian of Water comes forth, splashing his brother with the great force of a tidal wave. He is knocked back, apparently out of the fight. Justine then kneels in front of us with great reverence.

He tells Clive, *Your courage is great. Take my powers, they are necessary to destroy the scheme of Sigfried. But no matter what happens, you must always be careful when fighting the demon lord. I remember him from long ago, he is a deadly enemy if one does not watch their back.*

Then, he too turns into a Medium. Justine comes down before us, into Clive's outstretched hands. Only Zephyr is left now, and he only has Jet to chose from. But how can someone like him call on the Guardian of Hope? For although he seems to have some hidden feelings that tell him to protect me no matter what, I have yet to see one glimmer of hope in this boy's heart.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
It might be somewhat weird for Jet to call Zephyr. Well, me giving him Zephyr is more symbolism than anything else. Being the Filgaia Sample, he is the hope that the group has if they are up against a system that needs rewiring (like at Yggdrasil or Deus Ex Machina). Besides, in the final chapter, he gains hope for a future where he can create memories of his own, and live a normal life.


	12. Hope Shard

****

Hope Shard

In the town of Little Rock, we hear rumors of the Guardian of Hope being trapped in the ABBYS. It's a mysterious dungeon that can only be exited via a teleporter on the tenth level below the surface. The villagers even tell us where to find the dungeon. So we get back on Lombardia, and fly to it.

The ABBYS is located on an unlandable terrain. We blow up a rock blocking the path with one of Lombardia's missiles, and begin to cross it on foot. Near the end of the road, we see what appears to be a gigantic mirror. Upon touching it, we find ourselves inside some sort of void.

Wasting no time, the four of us begin to descend through the levels by collecting blue gems that restore both the VIT and ECN gauges. Once five are in our possession, the teleporter opens that will send us to the next level. For ten grueling levels we do this, until we're ambushed at the device.

The monster has an odd way of fighting. Much like Leehalt did at Nidhogg Pass, he never attacks us directly. Instead, he just counters each of our hits. But instead of copying the damage done, he hits us all with a powerful light attack for every hit we give. Luckily, we managed to acquire a bunch of Light Rings at the Glimmering Emblem. So no one is getting hurt at all.

Soon, he explodes. Where he once stood, I find a small statue that is in the shape of a Dragon. *Raftina, I think this might be it. The Dragon Idol, prison that holds the Guardian of Hope.*

*You are correct,* she replies, *That is undoubtedly Zephyr inside of there. We must bring him back to the Fallen Sanctuary at once. Then, all four of us will be in your possession. This is the best hope the world has for the future, the union of the High Guardians in once place once more.*

  
*Nice pun Raftina. You should really consider getting into comedy. I can see it now, the lovely Raftina, now playing at the Fallen Sanctuary, next stop Lunatic Garden,* jokes Moor Gault.

She mutters, *Someone should have really clipped his wings a long time ago to teach him a lesson. And I'm in no position to dole out punishment. Not while trapped in a Medium.*

I shushed the two of them so we could get back. The four of us used the secret exit that could be found inside of the teleporter to head back to the surface level. Once there, we exited and teleported back to Baskar, where, you guessed it, we rode the horses back to the Fallen Sanctuary.

* * *

After arriving, we went to the final pillar, the one to the southwest. There, I held up the Dragon Idol. The four of us watched as the Guardian of Hope began to take form. *Shaman, if you wish for my help, prove to me that you're worthy. For although hope burns brightly in your heart, a hope for the future of Filgaia, it will not be enough to cope with the demons' plans to transform the planet. You will also need strength of both the heart and body if you wish to win this fight. So come at me now.*

We charge. He's another pretty slick Guardian. I watch as he uses his ability to turn one of us into a living bomb on Clive. We can't do anything as all his VIT is transformed into a spectacular burst of energy, that knocks the four of us down. I Mystic a Potion Berry, Jet Revives Clive, and Gallows then gives the sniper another Potion Berry, as he couldn't get the effects of my healing.

*Well met, Shaman,* Zephyr booms, *You and your friends found a way to restore your power after my trap was sprung, by working together. But can you stand up to this one?* With that, he uses his Phantasmic Heart attack, the most powerful spell in his arsenal. We're barely alive after that.

As if by luck, I'd managed to find a Mega Berry not to long ago, just lying in a ditch in Little Rock. So I hold it up, and Mystic it to restore us to full strength once more. The others continue their furious attacks against the Guardian, and I join in once we're all in safe levels once again.

Soon, I see his life force has begun to diminish. Zephyr kneels on the ground, like the other defeated High Guardians before him. I can see him staring right at Jet, knowing what must be done.

*Boy, you are the hope for the future. I don't know how or why, but your entire existence is what will save our planet from harm. Take my powers along with you, and always fight with the power of hope in your heart as well,* Zephyr says. With that, he becomes a Medium and goes to Jet. Both Moor Gault and Stare Roe also turn to gold. Finally, our mission to transform the Mediums has ended.

But Jet is just staring into space, probably thinking about what Zephyr had said to him. Clive, ever the scientist, asks him, "Jet, what did the Guardian say to you. Since Virginia, Gallows, and myself all received messages from the High Guardians, I'm sure that Zephyr gave one to you."

  
Jet turned around to face him. "He told me that I was the hope for the future of the world. That my existence was what will save Filgaia from the Prophets and Sigfried. But I don't understand, what does that have to do with it? How can one human being be able to rescue an entire planet just for being who they are? Darn it! Who in the heck am I anyway?" He hit the pillar, and his hand bled.

I walk over to him, looking at the terror on his face. The poor boy is really scared this time. I crush a Heal Berry, and begin applying the juice to his hand, hoping to stop the bleeding before it gets too bad, he looses too much blood, and/or it gets infected and we've got a worse problem on our hands.

"Don't worry," I tell him, "Whoever you turn out to be Jet, I'll always be standing besides you. I'm your friend, and I'm not going to leave you for some stupid reason." I smile at him.

"Whatever. Do what you want Virginia. Not like it concerns me in any way," he replies.

I know he's just running scared. Poor Jet, he really needs someone who'll care about him. I guess once he finds out the truth, he'll be able to see exactly how much he needs his friends.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Finally, the Guardians are over. Getting on with the story.

****


	13. Heirloom

****

Heirloom

I couldn't believe the power that seemed to radiate from the Teardrop. It was as if the planet itself was storing its power inside the crystal. When I picked it up, a calm feeling came over me. For some reason, I felt as if it felt right when I held it. But now is not the time, I need to rescue Maya.

After jumping down the ledge, the Prophets approached us. They threw Maya on the floor, and I handed the Teardrop to Leehalt. But when I went to see if the young Drifter was ok, she vanished right before my eyes. This was only an illusion. Maya was still a prisoner, and the Teardrop was in the hands of the enemy. I feel so stupid for falling for such a cheap trick like that.

Suddenly, Alfred, Todd, and Shady enter the room. Alfred throws a grenade at the Prophets and the Teardrop goes flying. Everyone runs at once, trying to be the first to grasp the gem. But it is none of us who manage to acquire it, for just then, something unexpected happens.

The statue, the one that radiates a deadly feeling, explodes. Where it once was, stands the Golem Asgard. He manages to get the Teardrop, and escapes with the Prophets. Darn, now we don't even know where to go to look for them, or where to even begin to ask questions.

Luckily, Alfred's bomb contained a metal that can be used to track the Prophets. But he loses the signal west of Laxisland. Oh well, we can go with that lead. At least we know where to begin.

But it is in our best interests to sleep for the night and head on out in the morning. We'll need to be in tip top shape to face this enemy. After all, we've not only got Asgard and the Prophets, but Sigfried as well. And none of us have faced the Demon Lord in combat before, so we don't know what to expect.

So we head back to Baskar, as it's the closest place where we don't have to pay for a room. Not that I'm a cheapskate, but I would like to save money whenever possible in order to buy the necessary supplies for our journey. After arriving, we head to Gallows's house, and go to bed.

* * *

*Virginia,* calls Raftina, *I need to talk to you immediately. This is urgent, the fate of the would depends on us knowing the full story about what's going on. Are you awake?*

*No, I'm just sleeping with my eyes open, hoping to drive all of you crazy. Of course I'm awake! How can I sleep after that? I felt something coming from the Teardrop when I held it. What is it with that gem? How does it connect to the Guardians, and the future of Filgaia?* I ask her.

She tells me, *The Teardrop is the royal heirloom of the Adlehyde family, the gift that the 

Guardians gave to your ancestors as a good will present, as well as a link to Filgaia itself. We must get it back at all costs. In the wrong hands, such power can be way to dangerous. It rightfully belongs to the Adlehyde family. As in, when we find it, it belongs to you by default, as the royal heir.*

I nod. *Don't worry, I'll get it back. Even before I knew what it was, I knew that it must be kept safe. I felt the great power flowing through it, and decided to steal it back after we'd saved Maya. I'm usually not into playing dirty, but I will take any measures necessary in order to save the world.*

  
*That's the spirit,* Raftina exclaims, *You're always on top of things. Well, it's getting pretty late outside. Get some sleep now Princess, you have a big day ahead of you.*

But I really couldn't sleep, again. I went outside, hoping to feel the wind in my hair. Oh, to be close to my home planet, like my ancestors. To communicate with the Guardians without the use of an Ark Scepter. And to be able to use my powers freely, without the fear of being killed.

"There you are, chatterbox. I saw you come outside again. Why are you always sneaking out of the room at night? Is there something you're keeping from us?" a voice inquired.

I turned around, and saw Jet standing there. He's really starting to annoy me somewhat with all of his following me around. But I also can see his concern for my wellbeing. I know that he isn't as harsh as he lets on to be, it's all the fault of the problems that he's had in the past, and his lost memories.

I tell him, "I just can't sleep. When that happens, I feel much better by just coming outside and being in the fresh air. So, why are you still up? Having trouble sleeping as well?"

  
He looks away. "Yeah, you could say that. They say that you have trouble sleeping whenever something big begins to happen or is about to happen. I guess this could count as something big. After all, we're fighting to save the whole darn planet from a bunch of wackos, and a demon."

"So, do you have any ideas?" I ask him, "As in, how to get to sleep easier. All I ever do is to go outside, but that does little than to cool me off and calm my nerves a little. If you've ever had a problem with sleep, then maybe you know something that might be of any use to me."

"Well, try to clear your mind. If you're not thinking about every little thing, then you'll have a much easier time sleeping. Why don't you try it?" he asks before he goes back inside.

Raftina tells me, *He is full of love, if you ask me. Poor kid's just stubborn. But he's getting better every day. You've been really getting through to him Virginia, I'm proud of you.*

I smile. *Yes, he does seem to have changed. You never met him when we first encountered each other, he was ten times worse than he was when we released you from the Fallen Sanctuary. I don't know if I'm the one who got through to him or not, but I think he'll be able to find happiness.*

Part of me wants this happiness to be with me, together forever. But another part of me banishes the thought. I don't know if Raftina can hear what the two sides of me are saying, and how divided I seem to be sometimes. But I do know that the first part seems to get stronger every day.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Mushy but this is one of my stories. You know how I love mush (J/V in particular). I'm mad because Well, my computer's acting up, and I'm running late with my schedule, due to a late dinner and a sister who had to have a short turn, since she didn't take hers when we were out so she could watch TV, and she wants to watch TV when she comes back home. She doesn't ever work her schedule around ours.


	14. Aid For Sorrow

****

Aid For Sorrow

After we manage to kick Leehalts butt in the Deus Ex Machina, we turn our attention towards the console where the programs for the ship are contained. We need to dispel the nanomachines before they mature and are shot out around Filgaia's skies. But how can we do something like that? We're only human, even our communications with the Guardians won't be of any help to us here.

Clive cannot make heads or tails of the machine, even with all of his years of studying. I put a call into Maya, but she is as stumped as the rest of us. Even though she'd read the manual, and had gained the personal of a techno geek from it, and could operate some of the intricate machinery here.

Jet has the answer. He remembers what Daddy said to him in the Cradle of the Metal Gods, and decides to use the same technique he used at Yggdrasil. It seems to be working, I can see a green glow covering his hands, and the nanomachines seem to be dispelling right before my eyes. Maya is quite amazed when she reads the dropping readings, and I am in awe at the power in the boy's hands.

Suddenly, Leehalt gets back up. He begins telling Jet something really strange. Leehalt believes that he's someone named Adam Kadmon, an android created by the Council of Seven in order to hold the essence of Filgaia. The demon says that all he is to the council is an experiment, except to Elliot Enduro, whose son lost his life while donning his DNA and form to the project. My daddy must have saved him when Yggdrasil blew up, and made sure that he was born. For whatever reason, Daddy also gave him the name of Elliot's dead son. Then, he calls Jet a puppet, and taunts him.

Jet doesn't take this too well. He runs at Leehalt, and grabs him by the collar. His powers, being that of Filgaia, are able to begin expelling the mad scientist, just as he always feared would happen.

I can see that Jet isn't looking too good. He might have been able to use his powers to help us out, but he still knows something that he wished he didn't. And Clive doesn't make it much better by referring to him as a sample data, even though I know he didn't mean any harm by it.

"Don't call him that," I chide my friend, "He's Jet, and he's one of us." I will defend my friend's honor no matter what. It doesn't bother me what he really is, as long as he's Jet.

It doesn't bother Jet either, if what he says is true. But his face betrays his words, I can see the sorrow in his eyes. This is something that the Adlehyde family has always been able to do, due to our connection with the Guardians. That and the fact that I've Invoked Raftina.

I'll talk to Jet later, that's the best thing I can do. He'll need someone to listen to his fears, and then maybe he'll feel better. We can have our conversation after Sigfried has been defeated.

* * *

After we get out of the Deus Ex Machina, we make camp for the night as we head back towards Baskar Village. Everyone else went to sleep, Jet included. But I'm still up, wishing there is something I can do to help him feel better. I watch him as he sleeps, as I'm well aware he's done in the past. He's turning quite violently, as if he's having a bad dream. Probably something about his past, if the emotions I read in his face are true. And there's a pretty good chance that I'm correct.

*Raftina, can you hear me? I would like to know if there's anything I can do to help Jet. It hurts me to see him like this. Although he says it doesn't bother him, I know he is distressed about what he really is. After all, his whole life has been one big lie so far. He always thought he had amnesia, that he was just a normal kid with bad luck. Now, he learns that he's an android, and that he never had any memories to begin with. How can I help convince him that he's still Jet to me?* I ask her.

She says, *Just be who you are now, his friend. If he's got someone who can support him in this time of need, he'll be able to eventually realize that you care about him, and that he can live a normal life. This is why I chose you as my master, Virginia. You have a heart of gold, and would never desert any of your comrades in a normal time, let alone when they need your help the most.*

I smile as I look at Jet. *Thank you Raftina. I'd hate to see something happen to him. Jet deserves love and friendship as much as anyone. He doesn't have to worry about not being human at all. After all, he's more of a human than the Prophets, who were born into this world as human beings.*

  
*True,* she replies, *Humanity is not restricted to humans alone. True humanity is found in people who are able to care about another person. And Jet cares about you very strongly.*

I feel that for once I am unable to disagree at what the Guardians are telling me. Jet does care, else he wouldn't save me all those times. I'll be the one to save him this time, save him from his own past. Maybe I am in love with him, as the Guardians are always telling me I am.

I get back into my sleeping bag, and stare at the boy who sleeps so roughly. Knowing that he needs someone near him to help with his pain, I get up and walk over to his sleeping bag. Then, I stroke his face with my right hand, hoping to alleviate his pain so he can sleep soundly.

"Don't worry Jet. I'll never desert you. Even if you are a machine, you're still my friend. And friends don't do anything to harm one another," I whisper before I head back to bed.

Maybe that's why Jet never did leave us, although he wanted to for a long time. He didn't want to hurt those he'd come to call friends. I guess now it's my turn to return the favor to him. As I drift off to sleep, I find myself thinking of Jet, and how I'll be able to make him feel better.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
I know she just forgot about the Teardrop. Well, that just shows how worried about Jet she is. He means more to her than even something that her family is keeping safe, that only she has the power to wield. I awaited this chapter eagerly. Well, I love how Virginia helps Jet deal with his past. She always tells him that his being a machine doesn't bother her. That's why I like Virginia, she's not shallow and petty.


	15. Destined Pair

****

Destined Pair

Hardships sure are coming at me in spades these days. We defeat the Prophets only to end up having to fight the Dream Demon who caused Duran Bryant to overload the Yggdrasil Generator. And now, I've found out that the man I have been calling "Daddy" was only a hologram with mass, created from the Hyadas Library from Daddy's memories, and that my real father died in the accident.

I must be strong, for the sake of everyone in Filgaia. If I am unable to defeat the Dream Demon, she'll steal away everyone's memories. And I refuse to let her take something so precious away from the people of Filgaia. So I've got to fight, grief can come later, when everyone is safe once more.

*You've got to talk to someone,* Raftina informs me, *You're going through a tough time here, maybe if you speak about it, you'll feel better. I can feel the pain in your heart over all that has happened and I want you to ask for help. After all, you're the one who always says to weather the storm together.*

*Who'll listen to me? Nobody'll understand how I feel about all that's happened. None of them lost their father in a tragic accident, and was forced to turn off a device that would cause his copy to fade away forever. I've got to try and figure things out on my own,* I say, with tears in my eyes.

She asks me, *What about Jet? You tried to help him to cope with his true identity, even though you can't understand what it feels like to think you're no more than a puppet.*

I sighed, as I thought about my ancestor who had called Zephyr to Filgaia, even though he knew he was an artificial being. But I guess Raftina is referring to first hand experience with these feelings. *That's true, but I can understand how it feels to be an outcast. After all, I can't tell anyone about my own origins, in fear of being killed. We are kind of alike, in that sense. Although I'm usually the one who seeks out other human beings, while he's trying to get by on his own with all his problems.*

*Then talk to him,* Raftina demanded, *For my sake at least. Darn, do you know how hard it is for a Guardian to invoke their name in an appropriate situation? Anyway, he'll definitely listen to what you have to say, I can guarantee it. After all, I can feel it when love is in the air.* She giggled.

* * *

I went to see Jet later on that day. He was lying down on the ground, looking up at the sky. I could tell that he was deep in thought, so I merely lay down next to him and looked as well.

"What do you want? Oh, I get it, you want me to tell you what's been bugging me. For once, I'm feeling quite all right. After all that happened, I finally feel like I can lead a semi-normal life. I've got a purpose, I know why I don't have memories, and I've decided to stay with you guys. So if you don't have anything in particular to say, then let me alone to think by myself," he quipped.

I told him, "I need to talk to you, about all that's happened. I don't know, I guess I'm feeling just a little bit down in the dumps. But I've got to get out of it, people's lives and memories are in danger. So Raftina suggested that I speak with someone, and then I decided to talk to you."

He looked at me, no doubt noticing the tears. "It's ok, if you want to cry it's no business of mine. As long as it doesn't impede you in battle and endanger your life then you can cry all you want. But stay focused when we fight Beatrice, or you might get killed by her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens. I mean. . .you've done so much for me, that I've got to return the favor."

*He's avoiding the subject,* Zephyr told Raftina, *Looks like he doesn't want to make her think that he really cares about her, and make it seem like an economic transaction. If there was a Guardian of Denial, I'm sure Jet would call him here right here and now with that one sentence.*

  
*Hush, let the two of them work it out alone. Neither of them are children, and you don't have to do anything to interfere with their relationship. Besides, Virginia can hear our voices even when we are talking amongst ourselves or to other members of the groups. You'll embarrass her,* chided Raftina.

Moor Gault, always having something to say in any situation, complained, *But Raftina, you're one to talk about interfering. You're the one trying to hook Jet and Virginia up all the time.*

Raftina sighed. *I'm the Guardian of Love, matchmaking is my job. You're job is to make sure that heat and flame are always present, Moor Gault. And Zephyr, your job is to keep hope alive in the hearts and minds of man. Stick to your own jobs, and let me do mine on my own you two.*

I sigh as well. Can't they all just leave their noses out of my business? Ok, maybe this is Raftina's job, but I don't remember asking to be hooked up with Jet. Unless she's reading my deepest emotions, the ones I keep hidden in my heart. A scowl crosses my face directed at the Guardians.

"What's with that face?" Jet asks me, "I told you that you can cry, so why do you look so angry. Sometimes, you're so impossible to read. Did I say something wrong?" I see the concern in his eyes.

"No nothing at all. Raftina just said something funny, that's all," I reply.

Moor Gault whispers, *Kiss him, I want to see the two of you liplock for a little bit.*

I was ready to pounce on him then and there. But instead, I feel my tears coming back even stronger. Maybe grief is a stronger emotion than anger, or it could be that I feel depressed because I can't even talk about my own emotions without the help of the Guardians.

Jet then does something unexpected. He takes the second finger of his right hand, and uses it to wipe away the tears from my eyes. "You don't have to worry any more Virginia. I guess this is my thanks for all you've done for me, and for all your old man did for me, since I can't thank him in person. I'll be here for you if you ever need to talk, even if I don't have anything to say to you."

'I'm the one who needs to thank you,' I think, 'You've been protecting me ever since we first met, and I've never been able to return the favor to you. If you wish to take care of me and protect me, I don't mind. Maybe, with you by my side, I can begin to shed this grief, and fly once more.'

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Well, this is sort of a prequal to "In Too Deep". The romance blossoms in that story, as many of you already know. This is just the turning point for her emotions. Now then, we're just gonna have to talk about the thank yous before we go. Ok, first, to Media Vision for making this game. Then, to the sites that got you into Wild ARMs in the first place. And finally, to your obsessive mind for making weird theories. That'll have to do. Gotta get to work , dancing fever tonight. Keep in mind people, the type out is a few weeks old, since I write everything ahead of time. The dance was on April 4th. And I get to daydream about Jet dancing. (get's starry eyes)


End file.
